Hero
by Catness
Summary: Songfic, not short, very long in fact... Danny gets hit by a car... Mary's thoughts... Danny's thoughts... DM if you hadn't guessed...


AN: Another song fic. As I mentioned last time, I am currently trying to write "Turn back time." So there may be a few more fics within the period until I do update it, due to writer's block and such. This song I use is called "Hero" By Enrique Iglesias.

* * *

**Hero**

By Cat

Danny had just finished a long day of work. Ed had instructed him to catch a couple of cheaters, find out what happened to a guests missing diamond necklace, find a couple of missing whales and between all of this Danny had not had a single moment to himself. At the moment all he wanted to do was go home and rest.

He was walking out of the Montecito's front entrance when he heard a shout. Danny turned and saw Mary Connell, a childhood friend, walking towards him. She had a brilliant smile on her face, but to Danny she looked slightly worried. Many strangers, close friends and other people would not be able to see this but Danny and Mary had known each other for a long time and it was a gift they had shared.

"Hi." Mary greeted him as she walked towards him. "I didn't see you all day. Mr Deline working you too much?" She questioned. Mary cared about Danny a lot and it hurt her to see him like this after not seeing him for as often as a day or as often is a few days. Ed Deline, Danny's boss, held a grudge towards Danny because Danny once dated Delinda- Ed's daughter. Therefore Ed constantly worked Danny to the bone.

Danny yawned. "Yeah, I had a lot of work to do." He put an arm around Mary and they began to walk towards Danny's car, the one of the only thing of his mother's that remained. His mother had died when he was young, Danny missed her but Mary had helped him get through the sad days.

They were walking along besides cars in the parking lot when they heard the screech of breaks just behind them. Danny's reflexes pushed Mary aside and then his limp body fell to the ground metres away from the car that had hit him.

_-Let me be your hero-_

Mary screamed as the car screeched away. Patrons and workers ran from the Montecito towards the place where Mary was now sobbing over Danny's body, blood covering the ground and Danny.

Shouts were heard throughout the crowd to call 911 and soon thereafter an ambulance was heard approaching.

_.::Danny's POV::._

I fell to the ground in pain. It hurts all over. I hear Mary; I can see a blurry picture of her. She seems to be crying over me. My vision is blackening and I cannot keep my eyes open...

_.::End of Danny's POV::._

Mary sobbed quietly in the background of the ambulance as nurses tried to stable his condition.

**.::Danny::.**

Danny's vision changed from black into visions of his past, his and Mary's past. Along the way pictures of moments with Mary popped out and caught his eye multiple times.

Prom

Danny and Mary exited the car, arm in arm. It was the night of the prom. A brilliant moment for the childhood couple. Danny was wearing a tuxedo and Mary was wearing a beautiful dress. A spectacular sight. Danny had bought it for her as she was left with virtually nothing after going to live with Danny and his father.

Danny and Mary entered into the hall to see friends and fellow students wearing formal wear.

Around halfway through the night Danny and Mary were standing off to the side, watching the couples dancing to some form of electronic music. A slow song came through the speakers after a few minutes and Danny turned to Mary.

"Would you like to have this dance?" He questioned, holding his hand out.

"Sure." The red head said, taking his hand.

Danny led Mary to around the middle of the crowd and placed his hands upon her hips, she then put her arms around him and there they danced the night away.

end of prom

Visions appeared and disappeared throughout Danny's mind. One that caught his eyes was when he helped Mary escape from her father.

Mary's house

Mary screamed as she fell to the ground in pain. Suddenly a body fell to the ground next to her. It was her father. It looked like he had had his head beaten in with a baseball bat.

Mary gasped as she got up as quickly as she could and ran behind her saviour and began crying onto his back.

"It's gonna be okay." Danny told her as he ushered her out of the house. "Just get out of here. Run, don't look back." Danny told her hastily.

"Ok." Mary sobbed. And then she did as Danny told her.

End of Mary's house

Danny's memories also included things as small as a couple of school tests to as great as the aftermath of his mother's death.

Just after Danny's mother's funeral

"Hi Danny." Mary said gently as she sat down on the sofa next to Danny. "How are you holding up."

Danny looked up slightly. "Okay I guess..." The teenager replied quietly.

Mary knew better than that though. She attempted to make eye contact with her friend, only to fail. He had barely spoken to her since he had found out about his mother's death, let alone spoken to her... Everyone was worried about him; friends, family, and Mary especially.

With a sigh she put her arm around him and held him for a moment before pulling away and forcing him to make eye contact.

"Danny..." She began, making sure that he was paying attention. "Everyone's worried about you. And everyone knows that your upset about her but the world can't end because you lost her. She's probably up in heaven right now, looking down on you."

"I-I-" Danny tried to say before a tear rolled down his cheek. He looked away.

Mary put her arms around him as tears ran down her cheeks too. "I'm so sorry Danny." She said as they sobbed on each other's shoulders. "But listen Danny," she said into his ear. "Don't give up on life. There are heaps of people that love you and none of us want to see you do something stupid. Your mother wouldn't want for that either. So be strong..."

end of visions

_-Would you dance   
If I asked you to dance?   
Would you run   
And never look back?   
Would you cry   
If you saw me crying?   
And would you save my soul, tonight?-   
_

**.::Hospital::.**

Mary looked like a mess; she had sat in the same chair in the waiting room for hours, with the exception of calling Danny's father and boss. Tears left dirty trails of mascara and makeup whereas blood covered her hands and clothes. Persuasions from Danny's father and her boss, to clean herself up, went along ignored. All she cared about now was seeing her best friend alive.

She closed her eyes and leant back in her chair. Darkness consumed her vision and then the brightness of memories from her childhood filled her mind. The first vision she saw was a sight of when she and Danny were in fourth grade.

Danny was pushing Mary on the swing at school. She was laughing as the wind blowing her hair as she flew through the air, as she was sitting on the swing. After a few moments of this happy moment Danny pulled the swing to a stop and ushered Mary off and to behind the swings alongside him. He grasped her trembling hands and leant forward, he gave her a kiss on the lips and he pulled back after a moment. The younger, child version of Danny smiled at his friend, blushed and then looked away. Embarrassed that he had been brave enough to do that.

Mary blushed also and smiled. Danny turned his head back once he heard the sound he loved so much; Mary's laugh. He chuckled gently under his breath for a second before taking her hand and walking her over to the cool shade of the trees. Putting his arm around her as they sat down on the bench.

Bright lights and a slight, gentle shaking awoke her and she saw the face of Danny's father when she opened her eyes.

"Hey," He said quietly to her. "Are you ok? Danny will be alright. He's strong..." Danny's father's words did not seem to be directed to comfort Mary, but they seemed to be directed to himself. Mary understood this, but it still hurt to know that her lover had the chance of dieing because he saved her.

Mary shook her head and buried her head onto his shoulder as he pulled her into a hug. He pulled away and faced her.

"You should probably get something to eat, get yourself cleaned up." It did not seem like a suggestion, more of an order really...

Before Mary had the chance of answering, a nurse appeared behind Danny's father. The nurse had a grave expression plastered to her face.

_-Would you tremble   
If I touched your lips?   
Would you laugh?   
Oh please tell me this.   
Now would you die   
For the one you loved?   
Hold me in your arms, tonight.-   
_

Mary sobbed quietly with her arms hugging her legs, drawing them closer to her chest. She ignored the arms of her boss and Danny's father which were gently hugging to her shoulders and the comforting whispers they said quietly into her ears. She had been sobbed even harder when the three were told that Danny's situation was critical, she had seemed to calm down over the ten minutes after the nurse had left though.

Many thoughts rushed through her head. Her head was filled with random thoughts of nothingness. The thought that stood out most was a promise from Danny. 'He promised that he'd always be there for me!' Mary mentally screamed. He had made this problem when they were younger, year six to be exact. Mary tried as hard as she could not to remember the moment but found it irresistible to view.

A cloud of whiteness changed into a vision of her in year six, she had matured from year four and was less childish, but the ability to protect herself had been clouded over by Danny's willingness to protect her. This such day she remembered, Danny had been requested to stay after school to talk to a teacher; something about interrupting the class... Mary had been waiting for him outside, near the same tree that Danny had led her to that time in year four. She was sitting on the bench when she heard a familiar voice, not Danny's.

Mary turned and immediately saw someone that she had avoided, a person that she had feared.

"Hi," the girl said in a snobbish voice. "Where's your bodyguard?" the girl said with a sneer.

Mary looked up fearfully and looked up and she dared to look her fear in the eye for a moment. Her fear was Amber Carlton; they used to be best friends. But ever since they had entered grade six, Amber had been 'too cool' to hang around Mary and Danny. She had blond hair, piercing blue eyes and was always accompanied by her two 'friends.' 'Cronies' was probably a better word for them though.

Mary looked away after a moment and looked at her feet.

"I'm talking to you," Amber said and grabbed the front of Mary's dress, pulling her up, face to face with Amber.

Fear in Mary's eyes, she stuttered the words, "still in class." Truth be told, Amber had been harassing Mary ever since the start of year six, but it wasn't fear that kept this secret from Danny; it was Mary's want to take care of herself. It also may have been her fear of Amber that kept the secret, far from it to tell Danny, she didn't like to admit it to herself either.

Pushing Mary to the ground Amber and her cronies laughed as Mary attempted to get herself out of the mud until she was pushed back down with one of Amber's feet. Mary closed her eyes in sorrow, right now she was regretting the fact that she hadn't told Danny. She heard a gasp coming from above her and the pressure of Amber's foot was no longer upon her. After a moment she heard the deep growl of Danny's "pissed off" voice... Mary opened her eyes and saw who she expected.

"What's going on here?" Danny said gruffly.

"Mary, my friends and I were talking..." Amber let the sentence trail off for a moment and then making a lightning quick answer she finished the sentence, "and then she insulted me, she said something about my mother!"

"That's no reason to hurt her." Danny said in a threatening manner, giving a piercing stare while Amber and her so-called friends were almost literally shuddering in fear. "You could have just told her that you didn't like what she was saying and walked calmly away, preventing injuries." Danny looked menacing at this last sentence and Mary was sure that she actually saw Amber shuddering. "I think it's best that you say sorry no and then go." Danny's requests were respected and apologies were said to Mary before the trio left.

Danny bent down after a moment of watching the three trouble makers leave. "Are you okay?" He asked gently holding out his hand to help her up.

"Yeah," Mary said and nodded. "Thankyou." She said as she brushed both dirt and mud off her dress and hands.

"Why didn't you tell me that she was harassing you?" Danny questioned gently as she led her to sit down on the bench.

Mary looked away and then sighed. "I-I- I wanted to handle it myself. I didn't want you to get involved this time."

Danny looked thoughtful for a moment before sighing. "Mary, you know that I don't want you hurt right?" Mary nodded before he continued. "If there's anything you need, anything that you want me to do; then just say so ok?" He looked very sincere.

"Y-yeah." Mary stuttered.

"I'll always be here for you okay?"

"Do you promise?" The clarification like this was all Mary needed to comfort her at the moment.

"I promise."

_-I can be your hero, baby.   
I can kiss away the pain.   
I will stand by you forever.   
You can take my breath away.-   
_

Mary sighed and decided to go back to her happy memories. The first one that crossed her mind was the night before Danny had left for the marines. His father had to rush to work after something apparently happened with some machinery. Feeling lonely Danny had ventured to Mary's house to say goodbye. She had opened the door at first in surprise; she had expected Danny to spend his last night with his father. A smile crept to her face after a moment and then she invited him in.

She led him to the living room where they sat in each other's arms for a few minutes. Then pulling away Danny lifted Mary's tear covered face to look into her eyes. Memorising the sight as he always had he leant forward and kissed her.

Pulling back in surprise Mary gasped. "Danny...?" Was the first thing she wanted to say as she recovered from her surprise. It wasn't really questioning what he had just done, more of making sure that it was the right guy.

Not knowing what to say Danny looked away, thinking he had done wrong. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "It's just that I've been waiting to do that again since year four..." Danny let the sentence trail away in his wake.

Mary suddenly pulled him towards herself and planted one of her own, more passionate kisses on his lips.

One thing led to another and by midnight the two were lying on Mary's bed in her room. Mary buried her head into Danny's chest and sighed... Danny sat up after a moment and kissed Mary's forehead.

"Mary?" He said quietly.

"Yes Danny?" Mary said tilting her head to look at him.

"I love you Mary Connell, always and forever..." He said and then planted another kiss upon her forehead, hugging her tightly.

"And so you're going to run away?" Mary cried onto his chest. "From everything? From your life? From me?" Mary sobbed.

Danny sighed and rocked Mary back and forth. He put his forehead against the side of her head and kissed her cheek gently; he then closed his eyes and sighed once more.

"I'm sorry Mary..." He said into her ear quietly... "It's just that there's too much going on at the moment. My dad wants me to take over the business and I don't know what I want to do with my life at the moment but it sure isn't taking over the business..."

Mary too sighed and then turned, kissing him on the lips... "At least you're here..." She said as she once again buried her head into his chest.

_-Would you swear   
That you'll always be mine?   
Or would you lie?   
would you run and hide?   
Am I in too deep?   
Have I lost my mind?   
I don't care...   
You're here tonight.-   
_

Mary took a deep breath and splashed water over her face. She had changed her cloths and cleaned herself up due to more persuasive, annoying requests from Danny's father and boss.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked terrible. She looked down at the bloody and wets cloths she had just changed out of and tears began to once again fill her eyes. She could not help but feel that the accident was her fault. Perhaps if Danny had not pushed her out of the way. Perhaps if she had not shouted out to him. Perhaps he would not be in this predicament if she had jumped out of the way herself.

He had always taken care of her. Through school, with bullies and he had always comforted her when something had made her cry. He had always helped her throughout her home life also. Her father was the main reason that she and Danny had become closer. She had regretted Danny having to help her through the situation with her father.

One night, during their teenage years, she had made a call to Danny about her father getting drunk. Danny had told her to get out of the house as quick as possible, she had not done so and Danny had stopped her almost getting killed.

He had then told her to run; she had run as fast as she could to where Danny's car was parked a little way from her house. There she waited, crying until Danny emerged from her house about ten minutes later, and carrying the duffle bag she had so foolishly wasted time for.

Mary remembered Danny getting into the car moments later and seeing him with a blood nose and a large bleeding lump on his head. From there he had immediately taken her to the hospital for the large bruises upon her.

_-I can be your hero, baby.   
I can kiss away the pain.   
I will stand by you forever.   
You can take my breath away.-   
_

Mary had returned to the waiting room and sat back down, which she needn't have done as the nurse had just returned. Mary stood up suddenly and took a deep breath, waiting for the outcome of the situation. Ed and Larry McCoy also stood awaiting the news of Danny's fate.

The nurse took a deep breath and arranged the files in her arms. "The doctor will be with you shortly." She said before gesturing for them to sit down. No-one did though. After a couple of moments the doctor arrived and the nurse left.

"Hello," the doctor said, shaking everyone's hand, "I'm Doctor Jones, I foresaw Mr McCoy's surgery."

"And?" Ed dared to ask, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

The doctor looked grim and he sighed... "Mr McCoy has suffered major injuries along with minor cuts and bruises. The major injuries include cracked and fractured ribs, a broken collar bone and massive head trauma. We cleared up and stopped the bleeding in almost all of the wounds. We stopped the bleeding from his head and fixed up the huge crack in his skull but we have no idea whether he will survive most of these wounds. Time will tell I guess." The doctor shrugged in a careless manner.

"So how is he at the moment?" Danny's father asked quickly, obviously wanting to get it off his chest as quick as possible. Mary and Ed both felt sorry for him. Larry McCoy's wife- Elena McCoy- had died when Danny was a teenager. Danny was the only person he had left of his family, his parents had died when he was young and Danny was his only child.

The doctor sighed once more and opened a file. "He is in a coma at the moment, we do not know when or if he will wake up."

"Can we see him?" Mary asked in a voice barely audible to the other three people. It was the first time she had spoken since the nurse had entered the room. She had tears in her eyes once again but none had escaped as of yet. Her willingness to be strong for Danny had overtaken her once again. All she wanted to do was to see him again, hold him again. Her pain was great and she needed to see him alive and laughing once more.

"Yes," the doctor said. "Follow me." He started walking down the corridor and Mary, Larry and Ed followed.

They came to a door after turning a few corners and walking down a few halls and the doctor turned to them. "We can't help Danny's coma but maybe you can, talking to patients often helps them though. Umm... I would also suggest to keep visitor levels down for a few days." The doctor suggested before letting the group enter.

Mary entered cautiously. Machines all around Danny beeped and took readings of scans. Mary sat down in the chair next to Danny's bed. He looked so pale and so... dead... but the readings from the machines told Mary that he was still alive... Mary let a tear slip down her cheeks once again and took hold of his pale and cold hand.

"Oh Danny." She whispered, yet another tear fell and soon she was sobbing helplessly. "Oh Danny, I just wish you were awake. I just miss you. This is all my fault!"

_-Oh, I just want to hold you.   
I just want to hold you.   
Am I in too deep?   
Have I lost my mind?   
Well I don't care...   
You're here tonight.-   
_

It had been a few days since the accident and Mary had stayed at the hospital, by Danny's side; refusing to leave. She had fallen asleep by his bedside tonight. She woke up with a gasp. She turned and saw Danny's father standing by her with his hand on her shoulder. She looked away after a moment; yet again she felt so guilty.

"I'm so sorry that this happened Larry." She sighed and suddenly her feet looked very interesting... "This was all my fault."

"No it wasn't. It was never your fault." Larry said, embracing her. "Danny wouldn't want you blaming yourself and it's something I do not want either. It isn't your fault."

Taking Danny's hand once again she sighed. "I just wish that it hadn't been that bad, that he hadn't gotten the full force of the hit." Mary sighed. "I just wish that he was- he was still ok, that nothing had happened. I just want to talk to him, hear his voice." Sobs wracked Mary's voice but tears didn't cross her face this time, instead it was replaced by a hopeful smile.

"There, there" Danny's father whispered as he hugged her.

"I miss his smile, his hugs and the kisses on my forehead," Mary smiled grimly. "I miss him always telling me that 'it's gonna be okay'" Mary suddenly felt something twitch in her hand. She looked up and saw Danny's eyes open.

_.::Danny's POV::._

I opened my eyes to a bright light, too bright I admit. I blinked multiple times before looking at my surroundings. I see the smiling faces of Mary and my father. It was a moment before I remembered what had happened.

_.::End of Danny's POV::._

Mary and Larry both smiled at Danny as they saw the young man open his eyes for the first time since the accident.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Larry said, gently welcoming his son. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Danny said. "But otherwise I feel fine."

"I'm glad that you're okay." Mary said to him with a smile, she squeezed his hand gently.

Danny smiled and in return squeezed her hand.

_-I can be your hero, baby.   
I can kiss away the pain.   
I will stand by you forever.   
You can take my breath away.   
I can be your hero.   
I can kiss away the pain.   
And I will stand by you forever.   
You can take my breath away.   
You can take my breath away.-   
_

After three days of observation and tests it was time for Danny to go home. Or at least Mary's house.

Danny sat down on the bed with a gasp of pain. He lay down carefully and after a moment Mary came over and sat next to him stroking his hair out of his eyes.

"Thankyou for saving me Danny." Mary said with a small smile.

"It's okay." Danny said, grinning back. "Anyway, I couldn't bare to imagine life without you."

"Same. I'm just glad that you're going to be okay."

Danny's smile intensified and he gently chuckled. "And I am glad that you're okay..."

_-I can be your hero.-_

_THE END!

* * *

_

AN: Finally! I am finished! Hope yous all loved it... it was just saying random stuff though... so I'm unsure whether people would like another fic like this...


End file.
